Special EDucation 2/3/14
'Participants' Lucien, Silver 'Title: Special EDucation' AburameLucien: Lucien would go and take a seat at the main teaching table as he waited to see if any students would show up.- Silverwind01: -Silver would walk inside yelling'' Hey teach Silver Namikaze ready to learn "" smiling at him while he takes his seat and set his books down on the front middle desk AburameLucien: -Lucien would look at the small boy as he would glare at him lightly, his one eye locked onto him "You understand that your late right...." -Lucien would sigh to himself as he shook his head and stood up- "The correct term would also be Sensei...but anyways I hate being called that as you and I we are going to be like brothers. Perhaps you will someday guard my life and I guard yours. My name is Lucien Aburame, Jounin of Amgakure. Ive been here since I was your age, went through all the ranks and well I am here now. So anyways if you have questions make sure to ask them because you will be graded at the end of the term? understand? -Lucien would not even give the poor boy a chance to respond as he walked over to the board and began to right and speak "The most important thing you need to learn is to never say never!" -he would underline it as he looked at Silver.- "Every shinobi must learn how to survive both by these books as well as out on the battlefield, the way we do this is by understanding how our bodies work and speak to use. As you learn your body more it will become easier to know what you need and what you are going to lack." -Lucien would stop as he would see if te boy was paying attention- Silverwind01: -Silver was righting notes down as what the sensei was saying and he look up when he was done witha big smile and said " thanks teach and glade to meet you it will be great to work with the man who sill be my sensei" smiling AburameLucien: -Lucien would glare at the boy as he would walk over to the boy as he was dragging his feet- "When it comes to what I will expect of you is to learn the basic techniques such as Transformation, Replacement, Shadow Cloning and..." -he would ta his head as he blinked a couple of times trying to remember if he was forgetting any of the techniques.- "What can you tell me about these techniques... please refer to page 42 in your book there.." -he pointed to the boys book- Silverwind01: -Silver look at his book and begin to read" shadow clones are a jutsue use to make solid clones of yourself while transformation is when u can transfer into anyone to hide or trick an enemy and last there is the replacement is use to switch place during an attack with any object near you AburameLucien: -Lucien would pause as he looked at the boy. "Correct, well all but the shadow close. The thing you missed is while a shadow clone is solid it can not be touched or hit because it will burst into smoke. Depending on your nature, there are different kinds of clones that can be made. For example I don't have a nature but I can make clones out of my Kikichi." Lucien would take a couple of steps back as he got to one of the boards showing a picture of the human body and how the chakra system. "this is how we are able to use these techniques... by use of our chakra. Literally meaning "Meridian System") is the term for the channels within the body that transfer and channel chakra. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood. Along the chakra pathways, there 361 nodes called tenketsu that control the flow of chakra like circuit breakers, and within those tenketsu are Eight Gates which control body function and strain levels." Lucien would look over to Silver waiting to see if he had any questions- Silverwind01: -Silver rais his hand and ask'' can the gates be open and if yes how hard is it do so" AburameLucien: -Lucien would nod to the boy- "They can be if trained properly but it strains the body. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. If you read in your history book you will see that there was a man that went by the name of Rock Lee, he was able to unlock five of the gates. His sensei was able to unlock all eight but it can come with a price as I said. The technique can destroy your body or even kill you at that." Silverwind01: -Silver looks at his book" oh here he is rock lee and might guy they where friends with the leaf hero Naruto hey it says he had a tailed beast inside him and how it got in him" then Silver look paused for a min " What a Namikaze sead it into him not only that but his father wow one of my anscesters was famous and had a famous son" looking shock at this a little bit AburameLucien: -he would nod- "Yes...they are of your heritage and perhaps you will carry on the greatness they all showed." Lucien would walk up as he looked at Silver- "Tell me what you want to gain out of this... what drives you to be a shinobi? Help me further understand who you are Silver Namikage... This will help me decide if I wont kill you or not...." -he would grin some as he pulled out a Kunai and held it tightly- Silverwind01: -Silver look at him with fear but undestood it was a test he stood up and yelled " My names is Silver Namikaze iwish to help my village protect the people i care for including my village. I wish to show my abilitys and prove how worthy i am to be a ninja" as he looks at his sensei still with little fear but courage at the same time AburameLucien: -Lucien would laugh some as he saw that fire in the boy's eyes- "Good... Good answer" -he would put away the kunai as he looked at the boy. "Alright so what I want you to do is read chapters 9-16 which talks about hand signs and what they mean. Next class we will learn them a little more and learn how to begin moving your chakra throughout your body, once you are able to do this we will be able to teach you the basic techniques as well as how to climb walls and trees. I warn this wont be easy but we will get you going in know time... hopefully we will have more students to torture... I mean teach next time. The more students the sooner we can have teams set up and get you all trained and ready for the chuunin exams in a couple of months... which I need to speak with Master Kagato about... You are free to leave when your ready if not I will be seeing you soon.- Silverwind01: -Silver look at him still with fear" thank you sensei'' he would pack up and head out of the class room 'End Results:' Leaning time